King
by Zagzagael
Summary: Surprise, surprise, who tops? Lafayette pays Jesus a visit at work.


Body and soul. Heart and mind. He was pouring it, pressing it, stripping it clean and gifting it, handing it over to this man. His body had become wax, melting in the heat between them, the wick flaring inside his core. His heart the tightly stretched animal skin of the shaman's drum, beating and pounding to this syncopated rhythm. His mind a whirling dervish, all the things he knew, had ever known or forgotten, spinning in pictures and words, songs and dances, spells and incantations, procedures and the administration of the cure.

Lafayette was behind him, fast and hard, solid and muscled and - more than all that - stronger than Jesus would have ever dared imagine. His lids fluttered at the thought of it, the reality of it. The strength in Lafayette's arms, the twisting torso, in the stance, the powerful legs.

And Jesus' spinal column sent a wild and jumbled message of desire through his body as Lafayette brought one hand up to the back of his head and pushed his face against the wall. He wrenched his head beneath the wide-splayed fingers just in time to save his nose, his cheekbone taking the brunt of the small impact. His face against the textured wallpaper of the over-lit bathroom, eyes slitted nearly closed, hyperventilating in the most delicious of ways. His lungs heaving, the taut muscles of his abdomen clenching and his cock twitching convulsively.

* * *

"King, king, king." Lafayette was singsonging the word to him, both flat on their backs in bed. Fingers entwined in the space between their naked hips. "You be the king."

Jesus freed his hand and went up on one elbow to look down into Lafayette's face, his lover's eyes softly closed; chanting. His lips; a satisfied smile.

He bent closer and pressed his own lips, kiss-swollen, against Lafayette's mouth and spoke through his teeth. "If I'm King what does that make you?"

Lafayette laughed, the sound resonating inside Jesus' mouth. "Darlin', you already know I'm the Queen."

"Mmmm...you sure about that?"

Lafayette's eyes opened slowly, flirtatiously, and Jesus sucked the other man's lower lip between his teeth and held on. Lafayette nodded slightly and hummed assent. Jesus let go, tonguing his top teeth, rolling between Lafayette's knees, sitting up on his haunches and with a quick, decisive movement, he pulled hard behind Lafayette's bent knees and brought him up into his lap. Beneath him, Lafayette laughed again, the sound ringing with wanton desire and Jesus closed his eyes in order to listen harder.

* * *

Lafayette was in complete control of the situation, escalating it to this heady place in the past ten minutes. A surprise meeting in Ruby Jean's room where she lay sleeping beneath the thin hospital blanket, the orange sunset spearing through the lowered blinds. He had opened the door for a quick room check and there, just there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his powerful chest, head tilted down, looking over at him through his insane lashes was Lafayette. He had been startled and stepped into the room, the door swinging shut and closed behind him.

"Lafayette? What are you doing here?" He took a quick step forward, fear spilling into his belly. "Are you okay?"

He watched as Lafayette pushed himself off the wall, gun-slinger striding forwards, reaching out and grabbing him hard by the forearm, pulling him into the private bath. He one-armed him against the wall, holding him there with his palm flat against the place where his heart was stuttering uncontrollably. He turned and shut the door with a snicking silence that spoke volumes to Jesus about what this actually was, what it was going to be, what it was intended to do. Fear fell away and was replaced with screaming need. He felt his bones explode and harden in the same moment.

He had opened his mouth to speak, had no idea what he would have said if he'd been allowed, but Lafayette had him in just that instant turned and flattened against the wall, pressing his powerful body behind him, his face buried in the curve of Jesus' neck.

A simple, "No. Hush."

Behind him, Lafayette laughed, low and smoking hot and Jesus recognized the sound of leather being drawn through the metal buckle, then the metallic zipper-fly. He closed his eyes and imagined his lover's body, the hipbones beneath the denim as it petaled open. The muscled length of Lafayette's body was fast and hard and insistent against him, he could feel the thickened cock he knew so well, but never like this, urging at the side of his hip. Then Lafayette kicked his feet wider, pressing him fully against the wall and he moaned as the other man's erection seated itself between his ass cheeks. His back arched and he was rewarded with a low growl. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from keening.

Lafayette had him pinned with his hips, his head lowered, forehead pressing at the nape of his neck, the hot breath circling just around one shoulder blade, holding him fast and then La's hands were around his waist working the drawstring of his scrubs. His heart leapt inside his chest and he reached down to push frantically at his clothing, his fingers around Lafayette's wrists. Lafayette stilled dangerously behind him. His hands were grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"Leave off, boyfriend."

Lafayette's voice was hot molasses in his ear and then his lobe was between the strong white teeth he knew so well and a sharp pain stung through him, shuddering down his neck and with his earlobe fast between his teeth, Lafayette laughed low and dark.

Jesus felt all reason and control fall away from him. His head filled with liquid light, sparking in the corners of his mind, his body hot and alive and molding to Lafayette's body.

"Better. That's more like it. You do not move again, my man."

And Jesus could only nod, his voice moaning behind his lips, his breath hot inside his mouth and he realized he was very nearly drooling.

"I know what you been wantin'. I know what you need."

Jesus could not control the shiver that started midway down his spine and radiated upwards, a lightning bolt of lust, whipping across his broad shoulders and down his arms, exploding out the ends of his fingers. Then Lafayette's fingers were pushing between his lips and he opened his mouth wide and sucked hard. His scrubs were pushed down, the knit boxers dragging behind and fingernails scratched the skin of his ass, no accident. Lafayette reached around and palmed his balls, Jesus' achingly hard dick was caught in that skilled hand, and spit-saliva-ed fingers were opening him and then Lafayette was slowly driving himself up and inwards and Jesus groaned and surprised himself with the sounds of pleading. He was begging. With each thrust, he was answering the silence of Lafayette with a kind of animal mewling, sounds that began low in his diaphragm, moving upwards through his throat, bursting between his teeth. He bit his upper lip, hard, but still the sounds escaped.

Lafayette's grip on his cock tightened, milking him hard. Lafayette was unbelievably close, harder faster than Jesus had ever known him to be. He heard him grunt, then felt his face burrowing back into the place between his neck and shoulder. So close and not an iota of control over himself.

"Jesus Christ," Lafayette moaned behind him and the joke became a command and Jesus was coming fast, his body arching backwards and then pressed forward again, the wall unforgiving, his knees buckling, his thighs hitting the wall flat and Lafayette bending down into a crouch, his face suddenly pressed against the back of Jesus' leg, panting.

Bracing himself with one hand against the wall, Jesus straightened and stepped sideways, turning and sliding down onto his heels, dripping cock hanging between his legs, his hands on his knees, gulping lungfuls of air.

Lafayette laughed, the sound filled with something Jesus recognized as love. "Who's King now, bitch?"


End file.
